


Right Wrongs

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: Mages with Hats [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Yaoi, mobile legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Harley messed up. Cyclops reacts.





	Right Wrongs

How did I get in this situation?

My back was rubbing against the cold steel walls of the guild. That was when I tried to exit the battlefield until the idiot pinned me on them, letting people see what he was doing do me.

 _Why_ is he doing this to me?

My humiliation quickly turned into the same amount of passion he was giving. Our tongues swirling around as he presses his body closer to mine, driving my thoughts to a blur.

And yet, I somehow managed to remember what got me into this intoxicating predicament.

We were losing the game. Some daft person fed our opponent’s marksman…

Until me and Cyclops miraculously teamed up with one another and defeated almost every single enemy in our wake.

When we gained our victory, he looked, or rather, _seemed_ furious at me. And before I even had the time to question why, he did those actions.

Oh, that’s right. _I_ was the one who fed the marksman.

I pushed him away, panting. “What the bloody hell has gotten into you?” I whispered as he regained his capture on my lips.

“Ever heard of ‘sexual tension’?” He breathed. Gods, he looks incredibly hot with those-er-that half-lidded eye. Especially since the exit is dimmed, it was glowing.

I chuckled, “Hmph, I thought you out of all people wouldn’t know about such a thing,” I gasped as he kissed my neck.

“ _Shut the fuck up,_ ” He murmured sharply near my mouth. Oh, I just _melt_ when he talks like that. Not that I’ll ever admit it to him. But I’m guessing he knows that I like it from the looks of his smug face.

I flinched as I felt busy fingers trying to pry open my shirt.

“No-!” I exclaimed, making him halt his actions.

“Not here..” I murmured, looking away.

“Now who gave you the right to say that?” He teased, “And don’t even _think_ about using your second skill.” He added.

“It’s not like I would do that, nor do I have a choice,” I mumbled. For some reason, I felt his cock twitch over his pants.

I heard him sigh as he picked me up bridal style, kissing my cheek in the process.

Sure, I may be beyond embarrassed, and yet I felt really comfortable and warm in his arms.

I scoffed, snuggling his chest.

“Do that again and I’ll straight-up _fuck_ you in this hallway,” He growled.

I scoffed, “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry.” I muttered sarcastically.

 

Cyclops didn’t even bother to put me down as he opened the door to his room with his magic. He practically slammed the door open and tossed me lazily onto his bed, hastily locking the door.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not sorry.” He smirked as he dimmed the lights. Gods, he knows how to make a show of himself as his sapphire eyes glowed dangerously bright.

I thought he was not apologizing for throwing me like a sack of garbage on his bed, until I felt cold metal surrounding my wrists.

My eyes widened in realization.

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing to me?!” I screamed, cheeks flushing despite my horror.

“Relax, I’m not gonna do anything to you,” He replied.

There is a lot of things I do not want to admit when I’m around this man (yes, although he’s short, not to mention childish, he is way older than he looks). One of them is admitting how ridiculously attractive he looks whenever he removes his large hat, which is a rare occasion. In the battlefield, I could barely see his features, even up close.

In these circumstances, he removes it. He also removed his scarf, exposing his neck.

Nothing too interesting is happening and yet I gulped to prevent myself from salivating.

He proceeded in removing his wizard’s robe, pants, and shoes. Leaving him in nothing but gray short-sleeved shirt and boxers which shaped his fairly decent ass.

“I’m not gonna do anything to you,” He repeated as he crawled on top of me, making me try to restrain from my handcuffs in instinct.

“Unless you say something~” He whispered.

“Let me go!” I snapped, which made him chuckle.

“That’s not part of the deal, ginger.”

I sighed in frustration, “You’re hopeless.”

“Am I?” He grinned as he playfully tugged on the handcuffs.

Argh, I hate him when he’s like this. Saying despicable things which despicably makes my lower-half feel a guilty kind of bliss.

“K-Kiss me…” I breathed.

There was this satisfied glint in his eye before he obliged with my request. He did kiss me, but not in the way that I hoped.

He kissed me gently, like a peck before pulling away.

I glared as I panted, “You’ve _got_ to be _kidding_ me,”

Everyone says that Zilong would be the smuggest partner to be with, but they certainly haven’t seen this side of Cyclops since to me, he has the smuggest face in all of existence.

“Yes, a very simple request indeed,” He replied, letting his cheek rest on the palm of his hand.

“Fine!” I yelled in defeat, “Do...Whatever the hell you want to do to me..”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  

I growled in annoyance, “I _said,_ do whatever the fuck you want to-“

Before I could finish my sentence, he caught my lips and let his ebony tongue slide in forcefully.

I love that feature of him. The colour of his tongue lets me see how vigorous he is when he takes my mouth, sliding in and out making our saliva shine.

He pulled away and shoved me down the cushions making me moan in anticipation. He slipped my pants off, whistling as he went.

“Don’t stare, asshole..”

He laughed as he found my serious insult humorous.

“Hey,” He called out.

I turned to see him removing his glove with his teeth, making me look away in embarrassment.

I gasped as I felt him give my behind a playful smack before caressing and groping it slightly. I gasped louder when he gave my hole a flick of his tongue.

He made a few more flicks before spreading my ass, making me shiver in the process. He completely delved his tongue deeper, letting it worm around the area making me moan in delight and impatience as I rocked my hips back.

He pulled away and flipped me again. Finally deciding to remove the handcuffs and he let his hands roam the sides of my chest down to my hips.

I sat up, removing my shirt. I blinked in surprise as he kissed my cheek, placing his head on top of mine. My mind began to wander as I removed the rest of my clothing.

Cyclops doesn’t really intend to be annoying. He’s just…Playful. Sure, he could be ignorant at times, but really, he could be gentle when he wants to be.

I didn’t realize he was kissing my neck until he bit on it, making my hands wander through his back, down to the hem of his boxers.

I knelt down as I pulled it off, gently stroking his large erection.

I looked up to see a rare bashful look on his face, making me chuckle.

I licked around the head of his cock before swallowing half of it. I felt it twitch inside of my mouth as Cyclops let out a satisfied groan. He reached for my head, urging me to continue as he thrusted slightly.

I licked around his shaft before bobbing my head. I pulled out to kiss and suck on the tip before swallowing it whole making his grunts and groans louder by each passing second.

“Ah,” He gasped as I pulled away, licking his sweet pre-cum off the sides of my lips.

“Wanna cum first?” He grinned with a half-lidded gaze.

I nodded slowly as I lowered myself down the bed. I flinched, panting as he feathered his fingers around my cock.

I closed my eyes, moaning as he didn’t hesitate to take on my length fully. He bobbed his head as I felt his tongue work, making my hips jerk forward as he gladly deep-throated me, which is easy because of my shameful size.

It wasn’t long before I came. I felt him savor my cum as he took a few gulps. I sat up, trying to focus my vision as he opened his mouth, white cum dripping all over his black tongue.

I sighed as I laid down, touching myself. Surprised to feel that my penis was already half hard just seeing that picture. I heard him chuckle as he loomed over me, stealing another heated kiss and I quickened my pace.

He slapped my hand away as he jerked his hips forward, rubbing his cock on my own, making us groan in delight.

I saw his eye glide nervously from left to right. He sighed as he hopped off the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from inside the cabinet.

“I just…Want to be careful..” He muttered, avoiding my gaze.

I giggled, kissing his cheek. “It’s alright, love.”

He smiled shyly as he wet his fingers with the liquid, scissoring my ass in a mediocre pace.

I panted as I rocked my hips forward, stroking my fully erect penis.

“Cyc,” I breathed, “Cyc, please…”

I whimpered as he removed his fingers which was immediately replaced by his cock as he wasted no time in burying deep inside me.

“Fuck!” I gasped as I tried to adjust to his size. I pulled him closer, licking and biting on his neck to distract myself.

“Ah,” He gasped between gritted teeth. “Ah-hah, sorry,” He chuckled as he went down licking and rubbing my nipples.

“Ah, I’m...I’m ok now,” I breathed as he pulled away.

He flashed a genuine smile. It looked almost thankful, but definitely not maleficent in any way. But I know what it really means.

“I love you too.” I whispered.

When he started moving, I have never felt so sedated in my entire life. My body felt like it was being engulfed in pure ecstasy, a burning fire turning into jolts of electricity as he rolled in and out of me.    

“Ahh, you’re so fucking amazing...Mm so tight-agh, ah,” He panted as he kept thrusting mercilessly, which made me in no condition to reply to him. Instead, I pulled him down to kiss him, screaming as I felt him hit the spot.

He grinned as he decided to aim at that spot repeatedly, making me scream and chant disgraceful things that I will surely regret in the morning.

He pumped my dick with his hand, throwing me over the edge as I spilled cum all over his chest. He soon followed, groaning as he came, riding off his orgasm as he smiled sweetly.

I returned the smile as he slumped on my chest, petting his hair as he squirmed to hug me.

“If there’s one thing this experience taught me,” I said as he looked at me, “I should continue to feed champions, yes?”

“DON’T, even think about it.” He glared as I laughed.

“Come on now, it was just a joke.” I grinned.

“ _Yeah,_ ” He narrowed his eyes before smirking, “But you sure are great at _‘feeding’_ me-ow!” He exclaimed when I hit his head.

Warm silence dawned upon us as we stared at each other’s eye/s.

“Goodnight, Harley.” He said, kissing my forehead before snuggling my chest.

I hope my heart didn’t annoy him as I felt it flutter in sheer happiness.

“Goodnight, Cyclops…”

 

“Er…” I said as I realized something.

“Where did you get those handcuffs..?” I asked.

He sighed exaggeratedly as he looked at me with an unamused face.

“You should know by now that there are some things people would like to keep a secret.”

I raised my brow.

He groaned as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “…So I’m a low-key sadist, so what?”

I giggled as I hugged him tighter.

“That explains everything.”

 

A/N: this is an old fanfic I meant to post ages ago until cyclops earned his police skin omg--

Kudos/Comments appreciated! <3


End file.
